Fanboy
by LalaClouds
Summary: Namaku Kim Yesung. Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian semua betapa aku mencintai seorang Super Junior- Kyuhyun/Boys Love/KYUSUNG!/DLDR!/Have Fun XD


**Fanboy**

**.**

.

.

Disclaimer:  
Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast:  
Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
with other cast

Pair:  
KyuSung(?)

Warning:  
This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss Typo, OOC.

.

.

.

If you do not like Craick pair, and  
all that smells YAOI should not read  
this and provide flame. I need someone who can appreciate the work of others, not the other way

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read, Please

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.  
.

Namaku Kim Jong Woon. Aku berumur 24 tahun. Aku lahir di Seoul, tapi sejak kecil aku tinggal di Jepang bersama keluargaku. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku memilih untuk tinggal di Seoul. Menyewa sebuah apartement kecil dan menikmati waktu mudaku sebelum aku harus kembali ke Jepang dan mengurus perusahaan Appa.

Tenang, aku tidak kabur dari rumah. Orang tuaku mengijinkanku dan mendukung pilihanku untuk tinggal di Seoul seorang diri. Bersyukur aku mempunyai orang tua yang begitu baik seperti beliau.

Di sini aku bekerja sebagai penulis. Sehingga, aku tidak perlu harus bekerja di luar rumah. Aku juga masi mempunyai banyak waktu luang, dan aku menikmati itu.

Selain itu aku juga mendirikan sebuah coffee shop untuk remaja-remaja muda di sekitar sini. Coffee shop itu bukan milikku sepenuhnya, aku dan teman-temanku membangunnya bersama.

Aku menyukai Bulgogi, liburan, selca, musim gugur, musik, dan... Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kalian tau siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun? Dia adalah salah satu member boy band terkenal di Korea.

Super Junior. Berisi 5 namja tampan dengan kualitas yang tidak diragukan lagi. Aku menyukai Super Junior, tetapi, jika ditanya siapa yang paling aku sukai di antar mereka, aku akan menjawab orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Awalnya aku hanya menyukai suaranya, lalu saat aku mengetahui siapa pemilik suara indah itu aku mulai terlalu memperhatikannya.

Aku selalu hadir di setiap konser Super Junior. Bahkan jika itu harus keluar negri.

Aku selalu memenuhi apartementku dengan semua yang berbau Super Junior, khususnya Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mengganti semua benda-benda yang ada di sekitarku dengan benda yang mengandung unsur Super Junior, dan lagi-lagi khususnya untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Kyuhyun kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun juga tertawa. Aku menangis saat Kyuhyun menangis. Aku merasa seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Teman-temanku mengatakan kepadaku bahwa rasa cintaku pada Cho Kyuhyun sudah berlebihan, bukan cinta antara artis idola dengan penggemarnya. Melainkan cinta yang menggunakan perasaan yang terlalu dalam.

Tentu aku membantah. Aku mengatakan bahwa cintaku sama seperti ELF dan SparKyu diluar sana. Dan itu semua masi dalam konteks yang sangat wajar.

Namun, saat aku mendapat berita bahwa Kyuhyun menjalani hubungan spesial dengan salah satu hoobae-nya di agensi yang sama dengannya, aku baru menyadari bahwa rasa cintaku sudah melewati batas.

Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan masuk rumah sakit selama tiga hari saat mendapati foto yang membuktikan rumor itu benar. Apa kalian tau? Aku patah hati.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap mencinta Super Junior— Kyuhyun. Tetap menghadiri manggung mereka. Tetap berdiri sambil berteriak keras dengan tangan yang memegang banner yang bertuliskan "Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" hah.. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Tidak seperti fans lainnya, aku merasa menjadi fanboy itu lebih sulit dari pada menjadi seorang fangirl. Mereka selalu menanyaiku apa yang aku lihat dari Super Junior hingga aku begitu mengidolakan mereka. Apa aku harus menjawab bahwa aku menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?

Bahkan teman-temanku mempertanyakan orientasi seksualku. Lalu aku menjawab "aku menjadi seorang gay karena Cho Kyuhyun" lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya itu.

Bahkan orang tuaku yang mengetahui bahwa aku banyak menghabiskan uang untuk pergi keluar negeri— menghadiri konser Super Junior— mengatakan "Appa tidak melarangmu menyukai seorang namja, apa Appa harus mengancam Cho Kyuhyun supaya ia menerimamu menjadi suaminya?" aku berharap Appaku itu tidak bercanda saat mengatakan itu. Dan benar-benar mengancam Kyuhyun untuk mau menikahiku.

Aku sering mengunjungi Cona Beans milik eomma-nya Kyuhyun bersama eomma Leeteuk dan eomma Sungmin. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun tidak seperti salah satu artis terkenal— yang juga memiliki coffee shop— yang begitu rajin mengunjungi coffee shop miliknya dan menyapa penggemarnya. Tapi tak apa, itu pilihanku dan aku tetap mencintai Kyuhyun.

Aku selalu menunggu update-tan terbaru Kyuhyun di akun jejaring sosialnya. Lagi-lagi aku selalu berharap andaikan Kyuhyun seperti salah satu solois manis yang setiap hari mengunggah fotonya. Jangankan mengunggah foto sesering itu, bahkan telur ungunyapun belum ia ganti hingga sekarang.

Aku sudah pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Saat itu adalah peluncuran album ke-5 Super Junior. Aku berdiri dengan tangan gemetar sambil membawa album original mereka.

Aku masi ingat saat ia melirik ke arahku dan sedikit terkejut dan mengatakan "Eh, ELF namja ternyata, namamu?" itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Jika boleh saat itu aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya dan melompat dengan girang.

Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai ELF dan SparKyu. Hal itu membuatku tidak berhenti untuk mencintainya. Aku tidak menunggu Kyuhyun membalas cintaku dan menjadikanku namjachingunya. Karna Kyuhyun mencintai ELF, berarti Kyuhyun mencintaiku dan aku adalah seorang ELF.

Aku bersyukur karena aku berada dalam satu negara yang sama dengan orang yang aku cintai. Walau tidak selalu bertemu dengannya, namun aku masi bisa melihatnya saat menghadiri sebuah acara di televisi.

Aku sering berbagi dengan ELF di luar sana, mengupdate berita dan foto terbaru dari Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tau, di luar sana begitu banyak orang yang mencintainya dan merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Sebulan yang lalu aku sudah menyelesaikan novelku yang kesekian. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi sekarang.

Hingga seminggu yang lalu Donghae menyuruhku untuk melamar pekerjaan menjadi staff atau crew di salah satu stasiun TV terkemuka di Korsel. Aku tidak tau apa tujuan si Ikan dari Mokpo itu saat menyuruhku menjadi crew TV.

Aku yang pada awalnya sangat tidak mau akhirnya menjadi luluh setelah Donghae mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah aku fikir ikan itu ada benarnya juga. Setauku Kyuhyun sedang terikat kontrak drama dengan stasiun televisi tersebut dan ia juga mempunyai acara sendiri bersama member Super Junior lainnya di sana.

Setelah melalui berbagai tes yang tidak mudah, ternyata aku berhasil dan di terima. Selama 6 bulan ke depan aku akan menjalani trinee di sini. Donghae begitu bersemangat hingga ia datang ke apartementku tadi pagi dan menyeretku untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Aiss... Anak itu.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di salah satu lokasi pembuatan drama terbaru di stasiun televisi ini. Aku seperti orang linglung. Jujur saja, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Siapa yang mengira jika untuk 6 bulan ini aku menjadi tukang angkat properti seperti ini. Tapi tak apa, aku yakin sebentar lagi aku pasti menjadi salah satu orang yang berperan penting dalam pembuatan drama ini.

Aku tidak tau drama apa yang sedang dibuat. Aku tidak tau judul dan tidak tau pemainnya siapa. Hah... Aku benar-benar payah.

Saat itu aku sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang crew, saat seseorang memanggilku dan memintaku untuk memanggil artisnya untuk segera mengambil gambar. Aku menurut, dan sesekali bertanya di mana artisnya berada, aku cepat beradaptasi ternyata.

Salah seorang crew yang aku tanyai menunjuk sebuah pintu di dalam rumah bergaya tradisional itu.

Saat aku masuk, aku melihat seorang namja yang tengah membelakangiku. Aku merasa mengenal postur tubuhnya, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikan dan menghampirinya.

"Mian mengganggu. Sebentar lagi pengambilan gambar. Anda silahkan segera ke lokasi" ujarku. Aku melihat orang itu sedikit tersentak sebelum ia berbalik.

'DEG'

OMO! Bolehkah aku menampilkan wajah blank-ku saat ini? Aku tidak pernah berharap bahwa drama yang sedang di garap ini adalah drama yang dibintangi oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Omo.. Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan mimisan. Dia benar-benar tampan! Sangat tampan!

Aku melihatnya tersenyum sekilas, "Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana" ujarnya. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah saat ini juga.

"Oh, mian. Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana? Aku yakin pekerjaanmu masi banyak hmm..."

"Jong woon. Na-namaku Jong Woon" ucapku tanpa sadar. Aku tidak tau apakah dia benar bermaksud untuk menanyai namaku atau tidak.

"Ah, Jong Woon-ssi. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" setelah itu aku mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

Untuk beberapa menit aku masi berdiri mematung di posisi semula. Huaaaaaaaa Lee Donghae... Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini. Sepertinya mulai saat ini aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun dari dekat. Dan aku benar-benar akan menikmati ini.

Hahhh. . . . . . . . . Cho Kyuhyun. . . . .

Aku mencintaimu

.

.

.

.  
Fin

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong ^^ ff gaje bin abstrak dari lala datang XDD

hmm... Jelek? Aneh? Gaje? Silahkan tinggalkan pendapat chingudeul~

oh iya, sebenarnya lala sekalian mau publis kelanjutan dari ff My First Night With My Brother, tapi ya~ kemaren lala nemuin ff salah satu autor yg idenya hampir sama ama kelanjutan ffnya, jadi, dari pada lala di bilang 'plagiat' 'copas' atau apapun itu, jadi ff itu sampe KyuSung jadian aja XDD

lagian lala yakin chingudeul udah lupa ama tu ff dan kagak masalahin kelanjutannya ^^v

ok, dari pada kena timpuk masal, lala out dulu ne~

.

.

.

.

.

DI RIVIEW YA~

.

.

.

.

.  
GAMSAHAMNIDA ^^


End file.
